It is known to vary the technical characteristics of a digital image, for example a digital photograph, by removing technical faults introduced by a camera that took the photograph, or by modifying the technical characteristics of the image to make it more “pleasing”. For example, it is known to adjust sharpness and contrast, reduce noise, correct red-eye and even modify certain colours, such as colours of the skin, grass or sky. However, along with the technical qualities, images possess emotional qualities: for example, images can appear “sad” or “happy”, “upsetting” or “relaxing”, “warm” or “chilly”, and so on. Enhancing an image's technical characteristics can result in a less satisfactory image, in which the emotion has been diluted or lost. For example, colours of an image photographed in candle light can be adjusted to be perfectly balanced from a technical point of view but, by doing so, the “warmness” of the image can be destroyed. On the other hand, improving the emotional characteristics of such an image by enhancing its “warmth” can result in a better image even if this is done at the expense of degrading its “technical” qualities.